


A New Man

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Ending, Community: ff_fortnightly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabranth returns to Landis after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Man

Varda thinks him Archadian, blond and well-fed. Linnea, that his hunter's clothes belie his soldier's walk. Brynja, that his gil is good and his shoulders broad.

The stranger stays a week, four, hauling beer-barrels, and warming Brynja's bed. His thatch is gold to her silver, his many scars mute to her fingertips. He speaks but rarely, a Low-Land accent (near the border that their husbands died defending twenty years ago).

"--I fell. From Bhujerba, they said. I have no name."

Before her sisters' witness, Brynja names him "Shem," no longer a stranger in Landis, and Shem names Brynja his woman.


End file.
